Wood y compañía
by K8tieBell
Summary: Historia que se desarrolla en el 7 año de Wood en Hogwarts y qué cuenta sus desvelos por ganar la copa. Contada desde el punto de vista de Oliver Wood pero su equipo de quidditch suele contar la historia a veces. WoodxKatie KatiexCrushes FredxAngie LeeshxCedric WoodxLaCopa
1. Chapter 1

Hoy mientras hacia un esfuerzo por controlar mis impulsos de azotar a mi equipo de quidditch, me di cuenta de que el mequetrefe de Flint había enviado espías a mi práctica así que puse toda mi ira en ellos y tan veloz como mi escoba me dejo volar, llegué hasta ellos. Tomé mi varita y ni siquiera tuve que decir una palabra cuando los muy estúpidos me confesaron en sus pequeñas vocecitas "juramos que sólo obramos por mandato del capitán Flint…no nos hagas daño" perfecto, al fin una confesión. Cuando de quidditch se habla, no sé responder de otra manera así que ignoré sus suplicas y los transformé en lechuzas y después llamé a Fred y con el _bat_ mandé a volar esas dos feas aves de regreso con su amo…esta bien, tal vez eso no pasó. Habría deseado que sí porque estoy empezando a hartarme. Hace algunas prácticas empecé a notar que ese retrasado del capitán de Slytherin ha estado teniendo las mismas ideas y tácticas de juego, incluso aparece a mitad de mis prácticas con la aparente demanda de tener permiso de ocupar el campo de quidditch. ¿Quién en nombre de todo lo bueno se cree que es? Dios del quidditch, juro que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

Las únicas ideas que surgen en mi mente ahora no son muy buenas. Uno, hablar con McGonagall, pero claro, eso me hace sentir muy gallina. Dos, demandarle a Snape que aparte a su equipo de segunda de nuestros asuntos, como ya dije, sólo puede suceder en mi cabeza. Sobre todo porque Snape no esta del todo alegre con mi presencia después de haberle agujerado su capa al emocionarme mezclando una de sus demenciales pociones. ¿Mencione que me saqué un buen castigo? Pues de hecho sigo cumpliendo con el. Dos semanas de clasificar polvos y líquidos no del todo agradables. En fin, volviendo al asunto principal. Mi última alternativa es empezar a espiarlo yo también. Y eso, ESO, ya es caer bajo. Oliver Wood jamás se verá envuelto en esa clase de artimañas sucias, además a quién iba a enviar…

-¡WOOD!- la dulce voz de una Angelina histérica me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero lo primero que vi no fue su boca moviéndose sino las butacas en el palco de Gryffindor.

-¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de lanzarnos la quaffle?- Alicia dijo al parecer exhausta.

-¡Cuándo la quaffle deje de verse nueva!- grité pues me encanta ser el tirano. Pero al parecer no todos comparten el sentimiento de sometimiento porque Angelina como usualmente hace cuando quiere lucirse, desinfló mi preciosa quaffle.

-¡Desgástala tú!-Katie terminó por tirarme el globo rojo a la cara. Es que no tienen respeto…

-¡¿Es qué no tienen respeto?! No es así como ganaremos, desde que soy capitán de este equipo me propuse ganar esa copa y para eso no necesito sus altanerías, por que no son mas como Har…¿Dónde esta mi buscador? ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

-Se llevaron a tu niño estrella mientras disparatabas volando en los arcos.

-¿Y no los detuvieron?- esto en serio era imperdonable.

-Por supuesto que no, nosotros sólo nos quedamos por compasión - ay esa Bell.

-Muy bien, es suficiente…estaremos aquí otras dos horas como mínimo, y después iremos a correr alrededor del lago y cuando sus pies estén apunto de sangrar voy a…aguarden un momento ¡No pueden irse! No he terminado con ustedes y tú Alicia deja de reírte…dije ¡no te rías! ¿A dónde creen que van? - esta bien, tal vez es demasiada tiranía, pero no pueden desafiarme así, yo soy la autoridad…-¡Regresen! Aaarggg…

En aquellos momentos en los que mi mente no piensa en otra cosa mas que en quidditch o en este caso, traer de vuelta a la mitad de mi equipo de regreso al campo, volé como un poseído hacia los vestidores donde mis tres cazadoras se habían refugiado y créanme que, sin otro propósito más que sacarlas de ahí, azote la puerta. "_Estos si están limpios…_" dije asombrado, pero en ese momento salí volando por los aires tras el ataque de nadie mas que Angelina, de nuevo.

-Claro que están mas limpios Oliver, ve a buscarte otro maldito lugar donde estar- Alicia cerró la puerta y desde dentro sólo pude oír la voz de las tres riendo triunfantes y llamándome pervertido y mandón airado, pero en ese momento no tenía ya ganas de discutir pues mientras me encontraba en una posición un tanto humillante, con una banca atorada a mí como una rara cola, llegaron Marcus y su equipo de perdedores.

-Miren quién esta aquí, el vago de Wood- eso les trajo socarronas burlas, pero no sería por mucho -No sabes sentarte en una banca ¿cómo es que te las arreglas para montar eso que llamas escoba?- creyéndose el muy listo.

-El campo esta en uso Flint, lárgate- e hice un increíble esfuerzo por sacarme de en medio de la banca de la manera más digna que pude. Eso al menos no los hizo reír tanto aunque admito que debí haberme visto mal.

-No seas ridículo Wood, contigo aquí no se puede decir que esta en uso. ¿Porque dime dónde está tu equipo que no los veo?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones- le apunté directo a su fea cara con mi varita pero claro, no pensaba otra vez porque ellos eran siete y yo no tenía a nadie.

Marcus lanzó un hechizo que gracias a mi increíble astucia pude esquivar pero me puso a la merced de su golpeador. Ese Bole…me vi a mismo girando sin control en el aire como muñeco de trapo. Pero mientras se divertían, mis heroínas en bata (créanme nunca desee tanto verlas ahí como en ese momento) salieron lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra aprovechándose de la distracción que mi ridículo cuerpo agitado ofrecía. Caí de nuevo en la banca que termine por destrozar y esta vez me dejo agonizando de dolor de espalda y directo a la enfermería.

Abrí los ojos con la voz de Madame Pomfrey.

-Ya te puedes ir Oliver, recoge tus cosas al salir. -Giré esperanzando de ver alguna de mis cazadoras pero no había nadie esperando por mí. Sin embargo ver a Flint y a los demás asquerosos Slytherin ser atendidos por Pomfrey me regresó las ganas de sonreír. No volveré a subestimar a ninguna de ellas. A las cuales por cierto me veía obligado a perdonar por su altanería y agradecerles, ¿pero dónde estaban de todas formas?

Estaba por retirarme a la sala común, así que tomé un camino más largo de lo habitual por si las encontraba en el camino. Y entonces mis ojos hallaron una de las visiones más repulsivas que seguro me dejara serios traumas mentales.

Sabía que Percy no era un santo. Digo, tenía una novia, pero eso era, era repugnante. El beso apasionado entre Percy y nadie más que la profesora McGonagall, me dejó gritando en un tono tan agudo que nunca me habría atrevido a soltar en otra ocasión. Los involucrados en dicha atrocidad al fin se detuvieron y me voltearon a ver como si de lo más normal se tratara. Así que antes que sus brazos tranquilizantes se acercaran hacia mí, corrí. Doblé la esquina y entré a la sala común de Gryffindor. "Demonios" continuaba repitiendo en mi cabeza. Entré aún alterado cuando vi a …

-¡¿Percy?! ¿Qué demonios…?

-Guarda silencio y ven acá Wood- la cara se me caía pero avance hacia George quien era el que me respondía pues Percy ni siquiera se había inmutado. Aún así no dejaba de verlo con incredulidad y por qué no decirlo, con asco.

George estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea pero se levantó mientras avanzaba en su dirección. Su brazo trato de "tranquilizarme" palmeándome la espalda y sólo cerré la boca para dirigirle un

-Quita tu brazo

-Calma Wood, no hay por que ponerse así…el prefecto aquí presente sólo busca victimas para atormentar. Y como sea, él no tiene nada que ver en lo que supongo acabas de ver.

-¿Tú que sabes? ¡Tu hermano estaba besando a…!-mi boca se volvió tan pequeña de repente que mi voz fue bajando de tono hasta que casi no la pude oír.

-A Angelina, y era el inteligente de Fred- eso último hizo que desistiera el estar tratando de gritarle para ponerme a pensar ¿es que quieren matar a alguien? Además, quien les dio permiso de estar distrayéndose con tal…amorío disparatado -y tu Wood, vas a guardar silencio como ahora porque ¿qué crees? No recuerdo como hacer crecer tu boca…suerte capitán-dijo saliendo por el agujero en la pared y dejándome en medio de nuevas burlas.

Al fin cerré mis ojos en la tranquilidad de mi habitación cuando me resigne a terminar el día tirado en mi cama. Con una cara desfigurada y nada más que un día de lo más anormal.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de traer mi boca de regreso a mi cara envié tres cartas. A Madame Hooch con una dramática descripción de lo decepcionado que estaba al descubrir que Flint espiaba mis prácticas de una descarada manera. Por supuesto no tenia pruebas pero ella no tenia que saberlo, tenía que ganarme su confianza para que pusiera a ese enfermo fuera de mis asuntos. Envié otra a Roger para que me apoyara enviándole él una carta a Hooch también. Por ultimo, una carta a mis padres. Quiero una escoba como la de Harry.

Me dirigía hacia el gran comedor cuando tuve la mala fortuna de encontrarme con la odiosa cara del "niño chispita". Cedric Diggory en un domingo le hace mal a todo el mundo. Iba acompañado como de costumbre con su sequito de admiradoras y mientras sonreía me dijo algo acerca de "¿Qué tal tu día?" pero como tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparme sólo respondí "Ay" seguido de grititos por parte de las chicas que iban con él. Al menos en mi cabeza, gritaron por mí.

Me senté lo más lejos de Percy que pude pero aún así no acabé mi desayuno pronto. No tenía nada que hacer, que mejor que pasar el tiempo aquí, comiendo.

Estaba ahí, sentado escuchando la soledad de mi cerebro cuando Alicia y Katie se acercaron hasta donde yo estaba. Por alguna extraña razón sonreían y bueno, eso no me hacía sentir exactamente bien. ¿Me perdonaron o buscan venganza?

-Gracias, tengo que decir que son muy buenas con la varita…

-Al parecer ya estas mejor-dijo Alicia, pero su tono no me puso mas tranquilo.

-Mejor, sí…-ahora se miraban con complicidad, lo que me hizo preguntar-¿Mejor para qué?

-Mira Oliver- empezó Katie -sabemos que en esa cabeza hay mucho quidditch…

-Claro que no- protesté, tenían que saber que hay más que escobas aquí…sólo que no sé que es.

-En fin, desde hoy vas a controlarte en las prácticas. No más gritos,

-No más ridículos discursos de por qué eres TÚ el capitán,

-No más demostraciones de tu "macho" interior,

-jajajaja, el cual no eres, que mala eres Alicia…jajaja,

-Y menos prácticas con solo nosotras pasándonos la quaffle,

-O te irá mal, tómalo con calma capitán- después de esta intervención se levantaron y se fueron sonriendo.

Bueno estaba perdonado, y aunque ellas no lo supieran, ya no iba a ponerme tan tirano, así que no lograron nada _"¡¿Oyeron?!...¡nada!"_ ups. Me levanté y salí de ahí porque me estaban empezando a señalar y reírse de mí. De nuevo.

Camine más revitalizado de no tener que ir yo a buscarlas, el perdón llegó a mi sin complicaciones; ahora sólo quedaba en mi lista de pendientes…amm…matar a Flint y creo que Angelina y Fred pueden estar juntos por un tiempo mientras tanto no quiero volver a encontraaa…DEMONIOS.

Esta vez no era tan terrible lo que veía, de hecho, me dio risa.

-¿Roger? Es que no pudiste pensar en alguien mejor- en ese momento se separaron pero la voz que oí no era de Fred, era del verdadero capitán de Ravenclaw, y al parecer mi comentario fue mal entendido.

-Ya leí tu carta Wood, ya le envié una Hooch pero ahora lo menos que quiero es que estés criticando a mi novia, largo-y me dio una de esas miradas que se supone que dan miedo pero que terminan siendo una cara de "por favor vete". Así que tuve compasión por él y me fui. Quien lo diría, Roger tiene novia.

Subí a mi habitación y estaba decidido a pensar en nuevas tácticas de quidditch ahora que estaba más seguro que Flint tendría su merecido. Digo esta es mi última oportunidad. Empecé a garabatear en mi bitácora una táctica de distracción. _"Angelina después de __no__ recibir la quaffle volaría hacia Katie por la derecha mientras Fred y George pretenderían protegerla y yo le daría la quaffle a Alicia que estaría esperando y terminaría por anotar desde la izquierda…"_ ha ha ha…perfecto…estúpido.

De momento me sentí un poco fracasado. Teníamos el mejor equipo de quidditch, de eso no me cabia duda pero por alguna u otra razón, no podíamos poner nuestro nombre en la copa. Me asomé por la ventana y montones de chicas y chicos corrían por aquí y por allá disfrutando de uno de los pocos días con sol. Como es que yo, Oliver Wood no podía hacer lo mismo, es decir, ¿qué me detiene aquí? Hoy saldré.

Con nueva energía salté de mi cama y empecé a bajar las escaleras. Distraerme un rato me hará bien. Pero al parecer el destino no quiere que me divierta porque en ese momento una lechuza me alcanzó a golpear en la nuca. Ya no voy a volver a dejar esa ventana abierta. Tomé la carta que llevaba en su pico y leí con una sonrisa en la cara el nombre del remitente. Xiomara Hooch. Oh sí, al fin tendré mi venganza. De seguro Hooch va a poner a Flint a limpiar los vestidores, porque en serio están sucios. Abrí la carta con una sonrisa en la cara que se desvaneció pronto al leer sólo un renglón que saltó a mi vista. _"Discutiremos este sombrío asunto con una reunión en el campo de quidditch precisamente. Espero la asistencia de todos ustedes." _Todosera lo que no me hacía feliz.

Las ganas de salir a estirar los pies me levantaron de nuevo de mi estado de pereza. Estuve un buen rato vagando por los campos de Hogwarts deseando tener algo más que hacer. Un momento, sí tengo algo que hacer. Giré a ver el reloj que esta en el castillo, demonios eran casi las cinco y la reunión de Hooch empezaba a las…!cinco!. Quería correr pero mis pies ya estaban cansados y además no había ido a comer nada así que estaba un poco débil. De repente mis pies se atoraron y rodé. Así es. No quisiera tener que admitirlo pero, rodé.

Hice un esfuerzo por dejar de hacerlo pero entre más lo intentaba al parecer giraba con más fuerza y desistí. Entonces comprendí que no era efecto de la "inercia", era alguna clase de magia oscura utilizada por Hooch, porque en ese momento empecé a flotar. Era como si me estuviesen jalando de enfrente de la sudadera. Mis pies no tenían voluntad de detenerme y alejarse de ahí, ni yo. Estaba cansado así que disfruté del viaje hasta el campo de quidditch.

-Oliver, no creí que tuviese que arrastrarte aquí. Pensé que sería Flint el que se resistiría a venir -claro, debería estar aún en la enfermería lamentando haberse metido conmigo y mis cazadoras -pero mira que esta vez llegó antes que tú- Hooch se veía con cara de no desear estar ahí escuchando como de costumbre, las porquerías que Marcus hacía. Así que me dispuse a cooperar y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, odiaba tener que verle la cara. A él y a Roger y a…

-¿Diggory? Tú no eres capitán. ¿Qué hace el aquí?-el "niño chispita" me puso su sonrisa de hijo de dentista y agregó.

-Desde hoy, el capitán de Hufflepuff como ya le comenté a Madame Hooch -otra de sus sonrisitas- soy yo. El anterior capitán, que hasta ahora me había mantenido como reserva de su buscador, renunció, y decidió apropiado ofrecerme para sustituirlo y hacerme capitán, Madame Hooch ya aprobó todo, Oliver.

-Como sea. Madame Hooch, como ya se enteró en mi carta, el presente capitán de Slytherin ha estado saboteando…

-No he estado haciendo tal cosa, ¿Qué es sabotear? -el inculto hablando.

-Espiando, robando mis tácticas, ¡entrometiéndote en mis prácticas!, ¿quieres que continúe? Flint -lo miré como se mira a una asquerosa sabandija pero fue Madame Hooch quien se levantó, y con las manos en el aire nos dijo.

-Muy bien, siempre es lo mismo, ustedes dos simplemente no aprenden a llevarse bien, así que ¿saben que haré? Los voy a castigar.

-¿A ambos? -estaba anonadado por esas palabras.

-Sí Wood, estoy harta de sus incesantes quejas. Perdón Davies y Diggory, ustedes dos pueden retirarse -y los muy obedientes se levantaron y se fueron.

-Suerte amigo -susurró Roger al pasar, pero no se quedó y se fue platicando con Diggory.

-Profesora, no creo que sea necesario castigarme a mí, es Flint el del comportamiento ina…

-Basta Wood, cuando dije ambos, es ambos. Guarda silencio y escucha lo que tendrán que hacer…

-"no los vestidores, no los vestidores"- susurraba por lo bajo.

-Van a…

-"no los vestidores, no los vestidores…"

-Tienen que…

-"no los vestidores, no los vestidores…"

-Buena idea Wood, limpiarán los vestidores -y sonrió.

-¡NOOOOO!-alce mis brazos al cielo y grité como sólo Angelina, la reina del drama, me ha enseñado a hacer.

-Basta Wood, no quiero escuchar más de tus quejas, empiezan mañana a las…cinco.

-Pero profesora, tengo detención con el profesor Snape a esa misma hora.

-Es cierto, que estúpido eres, oí que prendiste los calabozos…

-Cállate Flint, hablaré con el profesor Snape, Oliver, te enviaré una lechuza cuando resolvamos tu asunto. Mientras tanto ustedes dos váyanse porque ya no puedo verlos.

Esto era lo último. La presión de aquel mundo afuera de Hogwarts era inquietante, y ahora que nada se resolviera con Flint, simplemente nublaba mis planes de ganar esa copa. Caminé deprimido por mi mala suerte cuando escuché a Marcus gritarme.

-Estas perdiendo el toque Wood, eso de creer que iría tras Angelina, bueno, es una buena suposición, considerando que creo que es la única que sabe jugar en tu equipo, pero qué pésima táctica…-¡¿qué estaba escuchando?!

-¿De qué estas hablando Flint? -giré y vi su fea cara acercándose.

-Hablo de que antes al menos valía la pena saber que planeabas pero creo que ya no - ¿era esto una confesión? Donde esta Madame Hooch cuando se le necesita.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que planeo cara de rata?

-Calma basura, no hay que empezar a insultarnos, me cuesta el doble de trabajo burlarme de ti y contarte mis estrategias -por supuesto no hay suficiente espacio en su…no, no puedo llamarlo cerebro.

-Así que si has estado espiándome, ¿Cómo demonios maldito?

-Pues…tengo esta…pluma

-¿Pluma? No te andes de listo y dime de una vez por todas, la razón por la que mi puño va estar grabado en tu cara.

-Es cierto, no es muy listo de mi parte decirte, quien sabe, tal vez tus tácticas empiecen a mejorar y no es necesario estropearlo -esta vez no lo iba a dejar ir, primera vez que tengo pruebas y Hooch no está, grandioso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -y mientras Flint creía que iba a dejarlo marcharse sin antes recibir algo de mi de los vestidores salió…Madame Hooch. Gracias Merlín.

-¿Así que todo este tiempo, Oliver tiene razón? -no puedo creer que nunca me haya creído, en fin, al menos escuchaba esta vez. El cuello de Flint se puso tieso y empezó a sudar como el cerdo que es. Al fin giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una muy enojada Hooch y mi puño en su cara. Nadie se pone entre Oliver Wood y SU copa de quidditch.

-¡BASTA OLIVER! Vete de aquí antes de que te ponga el castigo encima otra vez -Salí ahí sintiéndome realizado.

No sé como llegué hasta el castillo pero después de darme un banquete me fui a mi habitación dispuesto a destruir mi pluma y esa infernal bitácora. No tengo ni idea de cómo Flint descifraba mis tácticas pero si tenía que ver con una pluma mejor me deshacía de la que usaba para escribir mis ideas en primer lugar.

Empecé a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los niños. Escuchando, la alegría de los de primero al descubrir lo que "libertad lejos de la familia" era, los malos chistes de los de segundo, los chismes de los de tercero, los dramas de los de cuarto, que decir de los dramas de los de quinto, los presionados de sexto y por fin, mi habitación. Mis compañeros durmiendo y Don Percy alardeando como buen prefecto en los pasillos. Me puse el pijama y me recosté. Quiero esa copa, y una vida emocionante, pensé. Más de lo de hoy no me haría mal. Y entre mis aspiraciones al "éxito y la popularidad", me dormí.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegué a los vestidores me encontré a Alicia y Katie hablando de los chismes de las nuevas "parejas". ¿Qué tiene el mundo que de repente les dio por salir con alguien? Ni siquiera es primavera._ "¡Es otoño gente!" _ Tengo un problema con eso.

Después de esta instructiva conversación que tuve la desdicha de escuchar, me dispuse a expresarles mi opinión al respecto.

-No estoy dispuesto de arriesgar nuestra oportunidad de ganar la copa por sus dramas de adolescentes. Así que, o acaban con sus, relaciones, o…

-Consíguete una novia Wood -dijo Fred abrazando a Angelina

-Sí, déjanos en paz -terminó ella.

-No tenemos tiempo para TUS dramas -comentó Alicia con una sonrisa.

Y todos ellos, como sólo en mis sueños sucede, se levantaron, tomaron sus escobas y salieron al campo. Vaya. Tal vez es que mis pláticas inspiradoras están empezando a funcionar.

A pesar de los ojitos que Angelina le mandaba a uno de los gemelos, de las malas escobas que tienden a volar hacia la derecha y del mal clima que últimamente azota Hogwarts; fue una buena práctica, y mas les valía porque la temporada de quidditch ya estaba cerca. Al parecer tres veces a la semana estaba funcionando. Nuestro equipo es el mejor que Gryffindor ha tenido, puedo apostarlo.

Al menos, sólo por ahora, los dejaría en paz. Creo que tal vez Fred tenga razón, tal vez lo que necesito es una novia…tonterías. Ahora si estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Quidditch, quidditch, eso es en lo único que necesito pensar.

Me dirigía hacia las escaleras de los calabozos cuando oí la voz de Marcus quejándose con el profesor Snape.

-Profesor, creo que necesito su ayuda

-Habla

-Usted sabe que el primer partido esta cerca y que Slytherin será el primero, pero ahora no puedo practicar porque la inconsciente profesora HOOCH ME HA ENVIADO A…-claro, dile.

-Suficiente, baja el volumen Flint. ¿Por qué tienes detención?

-POR EL ESTÚPIDO DE OLIVER WOOD…ÉL, ÉL -yo, yo, ¿yo qué hice? -ÉL ME ENGAÑO PARA QUE PARECIERA QUE ESPIABA SUS PRÁCTICAS Y AHORA TENGO QUE…TENGO QUE…

-¡Baja el volumen! -Slytherins, sólo ellos piden silencio gritando -¿tienes que?

-limpiar los vestidores.

-Muy bien, retírate, ya me encargaré -Merlín, eso no se escuchaba bien.

-Gracias profesor -pasó un momento y después empecé a oír los pesados pies de Flint subiendo la escalera donde yo estaba. Me quedé de pie esperando y reí cuando vi su ojo morado. No me dijo nada pues aparentemente ya se había encargado de mí. Maldito sea.

Y pasó lo que era probable, Snape me dijo que amaba tanto el quidditch y se preocupaba tanto por todos nosotros "los jugadores", que quería que tuviésemos un lugar digno de llamarse "vestidores". Así que ahí voy yo y empiezo.

Pasaron lo que me parecieron eras de polvo en mi nariz y porquerías debajo de los asientos y dentro de los armarios, hasta que oí la voz de Snape que llegaba a liberarme de mi castigo.

-Suficiente Wood, continuaras mañana, y pasado mañana, y su-ce-si-va-men-te -y se fue.

Eran las nueve así que tenía tiempo de ir a comer algo. Me dispuse a irme cuando…mejor tomo un baño antes.

Y ahí estaba yo, felizmente pensando en que después de todo, ahora no me daba tanta repulsión tomar una ducha en esos vestidores, cuando escuché grititos y risas que venían de afuera y que sonaban exactamente como…

-Vamos Alicia, dime que sí -el molesto sonido de esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a Diggory.

Apagué las velas que tenía prendidas y decidí asomarme por la puerta.

-Basta, ya te dije que dejaras de preguntar -sí, déjala en paz Diggory.

-Pero si fuiste tú quien lo sugirió, ¿quieres qué lo hablemos? ¿Qué te parece aquí? -y por desgracia apuntó hacia los vestidores. Maldición, ¿qué hago aquí a esta hora?, ese Diggory…después le daré su merecido por estar hostigando a mi Alicia ¿acabo de decir MI Alicia? Demonios.

-Sabes que no podemos entrar ahí, no tenemos la llave, además ni loca entraré a los vestidores de los niños, Wood dijo que estaban muy sucios -así es Alicia, llévatelo, lejos y aléjate, es el enemigo.

En ese momento quería acercarme más pero la puerta rechinó y se abrió por completo. Ambos voltearon a verme. Cedric puso una cara socarrona y Alicia se puso roja y se fue caminando rápido hacia el castillo. Detrás de ella Cedric corría. Y yo, no dije nada ni hice nada, sólo los vi alejarse. Entonces me di cuenta que lo único que tenía puesto era una toalla así que al menos no creerán que los espiaba.

Regrese a los vestidores termine de vestirme y me dirigí directo a mi habitación. ¿Qué rayos hacía Alicia con Cedric? ¿Qué tanto me importaba a mí? Demonios, de nuevo.

De camino me encontré a mi pequeña amiga Bell vagando por los pasillos y como por ahora ella era soltera, me caía más que bien. Revolvía mi cabello aún pensando en todo ese asunto de Alicia, pero cuando me vio caminando hacia ella se puso aún más roja que Alicia y me dijo _"no hagas eso"_ y se fue corriendo. Sí que son raras, todas ellas.

Esperé a que fueran casi las once, cuando estaba seguro de que Alicia habría llegado ya a su dormitorio. No suena a algo que debería hacer, ni algo que hubiese pensado correcto hacer pero esas preguntas seguían en mi cabeza, así que pensaba espiarlas, de seguro Alicia le contaría algo al respecto a Angelina.

Bajé por las escaleras de los niños pero no podía escucharlas a ellas. Sólo se oían las voces de Fred y George gritando, mejor voy a las otras escaleras. Había aprendido que no podía bajar por esas escaleras, porque están embrujadas para detectar si un niño baja por ellas pero al poner un pie en el primer escalón, nada pasó. Así que más seguro, puse mi otro pie en el escalón y empecé a bajar, directo hasta los cuartos de quinto año. Pero las escaleras de repente se convirtieron en una rampa de piedra dura y fría y me arrastraron por una rampa hasta el borde, mientras un odioso claxon no se callaba. Sí, es suficientemente agudo para despertar a todos, sí, las escaleras están encantadas, sí, me dolió.

Montones de niñas salieron de sus dormitorios para verle la cara al intruso que intentaba entrar a sus habitaciones. De seguro debí verme como todo un pervertido maniaco.

-¿Qué hacías bajando por nuestras escaleras? -lo que me faltaba. Publicidad.

**El punto de vista de Alicia**

-Mira Angie, estoy en una crisis y no me estas ayudando. Además ahí no acaba todo. Justo cuando accedí a hablar con él, empieza a ponerse de raro y cursi así que me puse nerviosa…

-Perfecto, esto se está poniendo interesante…

-No es lo que crees Angie. Escucha. Él quiere saber si iré a su casa en navidad…

-Está bien, no era lo que esperaba pero ¿y qué le dijiste?, digo eso es otro nivel, antes de eso, sólo coqueteaban…

-Pero es mi amigo, podría decirse que salimos desde siempre. Como sea, en ese momento pasó una de las cosas más raras.

-¿Qué?

-Wood estaba tomando un baño y salió de la puerta de los vestidores…¡en toalla!

Y antes de que Angelina reaccionara oímos un claxon de lo más chirriante. Venía de las escaleras y fue seguido por algo así como cuando tiras un costal de papas al suelo.

Salimos corriendo del dormitorio para ver que había pasado y vimos al final de las escaleras a Oliver Wood. Agonizando de dolor y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Hermione se puso digna y empezó a decirnos que las escaleras estaban encantadas para que cualquier niño que intentara bajar por ellas terminaría siendo delatado por estas mismas y caería en una especie de trampa. Algo así como una rampa. Recuerdo haber leído eso en alguna parte pero no puedo recordar. En fin, Percy llegó corriendo segundos más tarde y "sermoneo" a Oliver. Todas las chicas, incluyéndome, estábamos realmente indignadas en que hubiese tratado de entrar a alguno de nuestras habitaciones. Nunca hubiese pensado que nuestro capitán era esa clase de sucio hombre.

Después de todo ese "episodio", regresamos a nuestro cuarto y Angelina, como ya imaginaba, no se interesó más en mi dilema. Sólo quería saber cómo se veía Oliver en toalla. Y como soy una buena niña le dije que cerré los ojos. La verdad, ella no tiene que saberla, porque que podía decirle, ¿que no se veía mal? Tonterías.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de mi vergonzosa aventura que tuve anoche, no quiero volver a intentar espiar a una niña, jamás.

-Hey Wood, oímos que intentaste entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Y yo que te empezaba a tener un poco de respeto hombre.

-Largo de aquí ustedes dos, tengo que terminar de limpiar esto -volteé a verlos y vi que Katie estaba ahí también -perdón Bell, no te "largaría".

-No te preocupes Oliver, lo sé -Katie sonreía.

-No sé porque trajimos a Katie con nosotros, no te mereces este trato, vámonos -y George le pasó un brazo alrededor y caminaron hacia la salida. ¿No estarán saliendo verdad? De momento eso me puso de mal humor.

-¿Servicio comunitario? Que te trae a los sucios vestidores -me decía Fred, pero mi vista estaba puesta en George y Katie.

-Castigo -respondí distraído.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, por cierto, oí que algunas regaderas estaban tapadas -dijo Fred mientras se alejaba.

-No quiero encontrar porquerías mientras me estoy bañando, limpia bien -terminó gritando George que estaba afuera abriendo su paraguas.

Que repulsivos son, pero no puedo hacer nada por tratar de cambiarlos. Mientras sigan bateando como lo hacen ahora, conservaré a los Weasley.

Y una vez más limpié, destapé, escombré, y me cansé en esos odiosos vestidores. Esta vez me aseguré acabar lo más pronto posible y salir de ahí antes de encontrarme con alguien. Pero hoy la noche estaba muy tranquila, no llovía y no había dementores cerca del campo de quidditch, estaban ocupados cerca del sauce boxeador. No veía a nadie acercarse así que me quedé ahí. Sentado en el pasto que empezaba a ponerse helado. A mitad de Octubre, todas las mañanas el pasto amanecía casi blanco aunque aún no podía verse congelado.

No estaba muriendo de frío porque tenía una chamarra suficientemente gorda. "ha, ha, ¡te gané clima!". Grité porque sabía que nadie me escucharía. Esperé para ver si de momento pasaba algo emocionante o inusual, pero no pasó nada. El mismo cielo, el mismo campo de quidditch, no había nadie. Sólo yo. Me recosté pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y me di cuenta de algo. "Necesitas una novia", y MI Alicia. Todo seguía un patrón que me costaba querer admitir.

Tal vez me gustaba Alicia. Tal vez no. ¿Qué tiene Alicia? Pues Alicia es…es rubia. Claro. Estos cuatro años con ella y lo único de lo que me pude dar cuenta es que es rubia. Mmm, bueno, sabe jugar quidditch, eso es tener algo en común ¿cierto?, amm, es bonita. Sí, es bonita. Mmm, sólo que ella…

-¿Oliver? ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, aún -levanté la vista para ver a una Katie Bell con la nariz roja por el frio.

-¿Debería preguntar lo mismo? Pensé que estabas con los gemelos.

-No, los dejé, er…yo estaba…buscando, calabazas. Para Halloween, está cerca sabes.

-¿Calabazas? Que patética excusa -todo el mundo sabe que Hagrid es quien prepara las calabazas.

-¿Excusa? De que hablas, en serio busco calabazas. ¿Qué más estaría haciendo a estas horas? Lo que me lleva a, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Pues terminaba mi castigo. Tengo que limpiar los vestidores ¿recuerdas? No son tan limpios como los suyos.

-Fred dijo algo de un castigo pero pensé que Madame Hooch había puesto a Marcus a encargarse de eso. No a ti.

-No es por Hooch. Es por Snape. Tenía detención con él, y ya sabes, todo ese complot entre Slyhterins.

-Ha, ha, claro -Katie se sentó a mi lado y puso sus rodillas cerca de ella mientras las abrazaba, pensando.

El año pasado solía ponerse sentimental al terminar las prácticas y se ponía en esa misma posición. Ese año Katie y yo platicamos mucho. No era realmente una conversación. Más bien era ella hablando y yo escuchando. Nada divertido. Yo me quedaba a guardar las escobas y poner la quaffle y lo demás de vuelta en su lugar y uno de esos días, la bomba dentro de Katie explotó y empezó a contarme algunos de sus "problemas". La mayoría tenían que ver con sus padres, porque según ella se peleaban más que de costumbre y empezaba a tener miedo de que se fueran a divorciar. Al principio no le ponía atención pero después de escupir la sopa se veía tan relajada que empecé a escucharla de verdad. Desde entonces a veces me buscaba cuando algo la molestaba pero al empezar este año, casi no la veía.

-¿En qué piensas Katie? -sonrió al oír su nombre.

-¿Katie? Casi nunca me llamas así, pensé que para ti era Bell.

-¿Qué? Claro que no ¿siempre te digo Bell?

-Sí -KATIE alzó sus ojos y después me vio a mí sonriendo. En el frio se veía bien, ¿se está poniendo roja? -¿Qué estás viendo?

-Nada, es decir, a ti. Te estoy viendo a ti.

-Pues deja de hacerlo -dijo mientras se reía. Esa risa rara que sólo a ella le sale, estaba a punto de burlarme pero se levantó del suelo y me dijo -vamos adentro porque hace frío, no estoy dispuesta a dejar que me veas como Rodolfo el Reno.

¿Quién es Rodolfo el reno? Bueno, como sea. Seguí a Katie hacia el castillo y me senté a su lado esa noche. De momento me sentí con ganas de verla feliz y no tan pensativa.

En la cena, Katie no me contó nada de lo que en verdad quería escuchar, el porqué estaba algo cabizbaja, pero hablamos de lo que más nos gustaba a ambos. Quidditch. Nunca me había interesado en hablarle, en tener una conversación real y no sólo servir como paño de lágrimas. No es que no quisiera hablarle pero para mí sólo había sido la pequeña niña rubia que bromeaba con los Weasleys y que lloraba por sus padres; hoy era una joven de cuarto divertida, bonita y con más que problemas familiares.

No puedo creerme lo que estaba pensando, hace un momento creía que Alicia me gustaba pero creo que es Katie la que siempre estuvo ahí. Me fui a dormir esa noche con Katie Bell metida en mi cabeza, pensando que tal emocionante sería salir con ella


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: este capitulo contiene diálogos del libro (PA) que JKR pensó y escribió, los colocaré subrayados.

Katie me dice que no le interesa nada conmigo y me lanza al rio con sus poderosas manos. Estoy en la oscuridad flotando, deprimido, alguien llegue y sáqueme, esto apesta. Literal. Unos chiquillos de primero me señalan y ríen, ¡ya se burlarán de ustedes en séptimo! Despierto alterado en mi cama y vaya, todo fue un sueño.

Mi vida no avanza, tenemos practicas que parecen calentamiento y tengo conflictos de adolescente...en fin, tengo problemas para dormir.

¿Acaso será que es porque son las 7 de la tarde? Ya casi empieza la temporada de quidditch y yo perdiendo el tiempo en la cama. Suficiente, es momento de una reunión urgente.

-Jóvenes, señoritas...inicios de octubre pero más de la mitad de la semana, ¡YA ES JUEVES GENTE! y solo hemos tenido prácticas de calentamiento

-¿Calentamiento?- Alicia resoplaba, no estaba feliz con ella, la chica rubia que le habla a chispita, grrr.

-COMO DECÍA..los convoqué a una junta urgente para planear estrategias. Hoy discutiremos las tácticas de la nueva temporada. Noviembre debe representar para todos el mes de vencer a Slytherin y perfilarnos a la gloria- En mi cabeza no tartamudeaba y me veía como un profesional así que no me concentraré en la verdad. La hora no ayudaba, solo a mi se me ocurre una junta a estas horas cuando la luz ya no entra a los vestidores y a penas y llega a la puerta -el tiempo se nos acaba y tenemos que ser hábiles...consistentes...fuertes...maravillosos...

-en resumen, unicornios- Fred se sentía el muy gracioso, pero esto era serio...es nuestra última oportunidad...mi última oportunidad... de ganar la copa de Quidditch. Omití las risitas mientras me paseaba frente a ellos tratando de concentrarme en el enfoque correcto, golpeando bien el suelo para que se callaran de una vez.

-me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad. Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años- ni siquiera con Charlie y eso es decir bastante, vaya que era un buen buscador pero nada que ver con Harry -De acuerdo, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos...,cancelación del torneo el curso pasado...- tragué saliva, tiempos horribles, no puedo ni pensarlo -Pero también sabemos que contamos con el mejor...equipo...de este...colegio- miren el puño equipo, ¡miren mi puño! noten el énfasis -contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas, tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles...

-Déjalo ya, Oliver, nos sonrojas- no se como los Weasley lograban hacer caras de niñas coquetas...en serio, ¿cómo lo hacen?

-...y tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos y estoy yo

-nosotros creemos que tú también eres muy bueno-dijo George

-un guardián muy bueno -dijo Fred

-la cuestión es que la copa debiera de haber llevado nuestro nombre estos dos últimos años. Desde que Harry se unió al equipo, he pensado que la cosa era pan comido. Pero no lo hemos conseguido y este curso es la última oportunidad que tendremos- juntos quiero decir -para ver nuestro nombre grabado en ella...

-Oliver este será nuestro año- dijo Fred tan positivo como solo él sabe ser.

-lo conseguiremos Oliver- dijo Angelina que al fin salía del trance y hablaba, esa es mi futura heredera.

-por supuesto- terminó Harry

-Bueno, con esta nueva mentalidad empezamos nuestro entrenamiento tres tardes por semana. Entrenamiento en serio y no más calentamientos con la mitad del equipo pasando la quaffle...y así ni la lluvia ni el barro ni Marcus ni mucho menos los vestidores sucios nos la quitarán, la copa es nuestra- nadie protesto y por segunda vez, como solo pasaba en mi mente, todos tomaron sus escobas y sin importar la hora salieron a dar un desfile por el campo.

Me aseguré que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y salté felizmente hacia la sala común. Error, siempre hay alguién por ahí. Y era nada más que chispíta, a las 10 de la noche, por un pasillo que solo podría conducir a la sala común de Gryffindor. De repente todos los problemas existenciales que intentaba olvidar regresaron.

-Alicia esta en los vestidores- demonios, para que le dije eso -¿qué quieres aquí?

-Yo...errr nada, solo pasaba por aquí-sonrió y se fue. Ese mequetrefe, solo le tengo respeto porque se defiende al volar. He resuelto que no quiero nada con Alicia pero el hecho de que Diggory la ronde me pone mal.

Esa semana terminé los vestidores y con ellos el castigo de Snape, al fin. Los entrenamientos fueron intensos, extensos y satisfactorios. Mismo nivel de regaños aún así. Octubre tendrá un clima salvaje pero estaremos a la altura.

-Oliver- mi nombre salió de una boca llena de chocolate, era Katie

-Hola Katie, estas sucia

-Sí pero, Oliver ¿no quieres chocolate?- esta que se trae, ofreciéndole chocolate al capitán, algo quiere

-No, cómelo tú, se ve que te gusta

-Oye tengo problemas- dijo bajando la cabeza y soltando su tan preciado tesoro. Ojalá no esté así de triste por problemas con la comida porque si es así, no se como quitarle el chocolate a esta adicta.

Katie seguía sin decir nada y yo tampoco iba a hacerlo. El momento de la confesión y me atrapa sin hacer algo, escucharla es una cosa pero ahora no estaba hablando...debo limpiar mis zapatos antes de que tenga que abrazarla.

-Mis padres se separaron hace ya tres meses- ¿debo hacer algo?, ¿decir algo?, limpiaré mas fuerte -y al parecer no les afectó ni lo más mínimo, mañana tendré un padrastro y un hermanastro. Roger ¿no te lo ha dicho?

-¿Qué?, ¿Roger?, ¿Davies? ¡podrá robarnos secretos ahora!, Katie no debes hablar con él, es peligroso

-¿¡Eso es lo que vas a decir!? Me estoy muriendo Wood...basta, hablaré con Alicia al respecto, te prometo que tus secretos están a salvo de Roger.

-Maldición Katie, vuelve, si sirve de algo me cae mal Roger desde hoy...

-¡AAAAARRRGG!- Katie corrió hacía el castillo con sus chocolates en una mano y un puño en la otra. Niñas, quien las entiende. Creo que si quiero algo más, debería hablar con ella, o tal vez podría hablar con Roger y...tonterías, quien quiere una novia cuando tienes quidditch, la la la, mi copa, la la la, victoría, la la la, demonios, estoy tan solo...

Le saqué la sopa completa a Roger y por más que decidí ser comprensivo con Katie, terminaba en la misma conclusión todas las veces, estará bien.

El clima es complicado y parece acomodarse a mi estado de ánimo. Estoy feliz porque somos efectivos en los entrenamientos, estoy ansioso por que Katie perdone mi frialdad, estoy celoso por el asunto de Alicia y chispita y lo peor de todo, estoy preocupado por este tiempo y que ya casi nos toca jugar, ¿es esta una sucia broma del destino? Concentración Wood, no tienes cabeza para todo, no eres Angelina.

*Dos horas después*

Decidido, te escojo a ti Quidditch, a ti y a mi copa.


	6. Chapter 6

-Los he convocado a todos aquí para que podamos unirnos como hermanos antes de que empiece la temporada, jugar sin rivalidad, pura compet...actividad recreativa en escobas- esperen, ¿qué dijo chispita?

-¡NO VOY A HACER LO QUE SEA QUE DIJISTE! que por cierto no entendí

-No puedo expresar el asco que me da lo que voy a decir pero en definitiva estoy de acuerdo con Flint, estas chiflado

-Tranquilos todos, creo que me pongo del lado que lleva la de perder pero, estoy de acuerdo con Cedric

-¡PERFECTO! otra razón mas para golpearte Davies, ven acá- Flint siendo bruto como siempre

-Hablo por mi equipo, temo por la integridad de mis subordinados- quien usa esa palabras solo un hippie chispita con ideas "rebeldes" -no quisiera que Bole se acercara, de seguro tienen las mismas preocupaciones y...

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cedric, ningún Ravenclaw quiere ese tipo de suerte

-Me parece que ustedes dicen tonterías, no hay manera que Slytherin cambie

-¡EXACTO! no voy a dejar de jugar sucio ja ja- idiota...

-...como decía, por lo que deberían estar preocupándose es por practicar porque Gryffindor esta mejor que nunca y los aplastaremos así que doy por terminada esta ridícula conversación sin sentido- y me retire, sin antes...-y me llevare este panquecito, buen detalle Diggory

Estas reuniones de capitanes no son más que basura, apuesto que esta idea no salió de esa cabeza rubia y hueca, viene de una cabeza más...elevada. Literal. Desde las alturas, en su escoba, esta Hooch pensado como arruinar mi vida y estropear mi horario. Esta era mi hora de comer, ahora tendré que esperar a la media noche.

31 de octubre no es más que un día para servir la comida temprano y dejarte con hambre hasta la media noche donde solo se busca engordar a los que se dejan y...

-¡Paren ya! que no es primavera- estos jóvenes que no tienen nada en la cabeza y piensan con... -Ka-ka-katie, hola- me vendrían bien más visiones de estas en mi cabeza.

-Para, di su nombre bien, o no lo digas O-O-Oliver- quien se cree esa Angelina para humillarme

-Hola Angelina y Alicia

-¿No te encantan nuestros disfraces este año?- A decir verdad Alicia, si

-Forman un perfecto equipo, me parece que Angelina es una excelente quaffle y Alicia se ve bien como un aro de quidditch aunque pon atención, te faltan dos aros y Katie...el tuyo es bastante ingenioso, eres una cazadora de quidditch en un contexto salvaje, ¿cierto?- en el campo y fuera de él, siempre tan dedicadas, perfecto

-No todo lo rojo es una quaffle Wood, tú si que tienes escobas en la cabeza. Yo soy un diablo

-Tonterías...-Angelina es una quaffle y punto

-Y yo soy un ángel, y este aro es mi aureola

-Bah...-aureolas, alguien CHISPITA le esta pegando ese modo de hablar, pobre Alicia

_-Y yo soy Indiana Jones-_ y Katie agitó un látigo que me rozó la cara, no deberían permitirle semejantes instrumentos a la señorita ¿qué rayos es un Indiana Joe?

-Como sea, han logrado que pierda lo que me quedaba de fe por este día

-Eres un aguafiestas Oliver, pero estas como siempre...

-...invitado a la fiesta que organizan los gemelos

_-...el boleto de entrada es un disfraz_

-Ilusas, no esperen ansiosas

*dos horas después*

Iré, seguro habrá comida. Al parecer Percy esta invitado porque lo vi poniéndose unas medias, repito, medias. No lo ves todos los días afortunadamente.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez como cada año frente al hombre gordo de piedra "Gregory el adulador" (original: Gregory the smarmy)

-Amigo Oliver, llegaste- Fred era otra quaffle, ridículamente sincronizado con Angelina -solo porque te presentaste te dejaremos pasar pero...

-era de esperarse Fred, no podemos hacer nada más por él- George era...Hagrid creo. Y si, yo era un jugador de quidditch. Alguien debería reconocer el enorme esfuerzo que hice por este traje, portaba el uniforme de quidditch de Ravenclaw con "P's" de pergamino cubriendo las "R's", era nada menos que un jugador del Puddlemore United.

-Yo diría, apropiado y digno...y bien, ¿tienen comida? porque ya no puedo hablar con ustedes

Ataqué las tartas y las empanadas, salté sobre las trufas y bebí todo el jugo de calabaza que mi vejiga me permitió, solo abuso de la comida de los Weasley porque en el festín de medianoche nunca como mucho, no hay que verse mal ante tantos jóvenes que deben verme como un ejemplo a seguir.

Faltaban casi dos horas más para el festín y ya había acabado con mi atranco y ahora tendría que estar socializando. Tal vez si veo hacia una ventana y pienso en quidditch el tiempo pase más rápido o tal vez vaya allá y vuele un rato o mejor aún podría...

_-¡Oliver! ven y socializa-_ ¿es Percy mi mamá o que le pasa?

-¿Qué quieres Percy?- solo que no era Percy, la voz sorprendentemente gruesa le pertenecía a Katie Joe Bell -y tú desde cuando hablas así

_-Desde que Fred y George me sirvieron ponche e inocentemente creí que era porque me querían hidratar-_ Truco clásico Weasley, cuando quieres cubrir alguna de tus necesidades básicas aparecen para cubrir su necesidad de humillarte

-Halloween no es más que su aquelarre

_-Pensé que ese era el 1 de Abril_

-Si también esta ese día

_-Algún día necesitaré de sus bromas y todos estos días serán perdonados_

-Esa voz le viene bien a un "Indiana Joe", creo que deberías sonreír- y sin más me hizo caso y pues ya, me dedicaré a verla hasta las doce

Y estaba ahí viéndola cuando la delicada mano de Cedric cae en mi hombro ¿qué hace él aquí? y que hace vestido de...¿Gilderoy Lockhart? te vistes para la vida que quieres ¿a qué no?

-Deberían venir conmigo, estamos por iniciar los juegos y no quisiera que Katie se los perdiera hablando aquí contigo- ¿juegos? nadie dijo nada sobre juegos

Y ahí voy yo hacia el circulo que forman monstruos disfrazados de compañeros y amigos, hacia la tortura de todos los años, ¿juegos? no, solo uno y no es precisamente un juego es mas bien la fuente de los chismes jugosos de chicas como Lavender Brown o incluso Percy, si, este es el infernal "verdad o castigo" al puro estilo Weasley, con veritaserum de calidad cuestionable pero igual de efectivo y bromas de Zonko más por supuesto algunas de creación propia, creadas solamente para, de nuevo, humillar al que se deje y al que no se deje tanto pero que "ingenuamente" se acerca, como yo.


End file.
